Devices, such as home appliances, etc., need registration and validation from a server to receive services from the server. Device users can input validation information (e.g., a PIN code, etc.) for validation from a server. Validation information can be transmitted from devices to a server or via additional equipment. When the validation information is transmitted from a device to a server via additional equipment, the device would need to be paired with that additional equipment.
However, the pairing process may fail due to user faults, interference with equipment, etc. Accordingly, devices that users didn't consider for connection may engage in pairing between the user's devices. In addition, users can also directly input the device information and the digital signature information into the devices in order to transmit it to a server; however, this causes the user inconvenience.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.